A Disal Outlook
by Darkiceflame
Summary: Lessa Reanne-a person shrouded in mystery and mystique. Who is she? And why has she left the path of light? To answer this, we must venture into the history of a young man. A man whose legacy would change the Digital World. A man who was forever cursed...


**This is a simple oneshot which might not make sense to some right now, but is extremely important for a little character development. Enjoy.**

` Disal Reanne was different from everyone else. It wasn't because he had tan skin, despite barely ever stepping outside in his life. It wasn't because his eyes were a deep auburn instead of chocolate brown like his parents. It wasn't even because he had silver streaks in his jet-black hair.  
` It was because he had a monster for a best friend. And unlike most imaginary friends, everyone could see this one.  
` Disal had first thought his friend was a normal black cat with his tuft of orange fur on his head, large eyes, and rusty golden collar. But there were several things that made BlackLiollmon unique.  
` For one thing, he could talk to humans like he was one himself. For another, he was much larger than any other cat Disal had seen.  
` When he brought BlackLiollmon to school, his teacher told him it must be a panther, or maybe some sort of black cougar. But Disal knew what he was. BlackLiollmon would whisper it to him-he would only ever speak to Disal-in the depths of the night.  
` BlackLiollmon was a Digimon.  
` At first, his friends laughed at him. This mangy cat couldn't possibly be a Digimon. Sure, he was the size of a Saint Bernard, and the symbols on his rusted collar did look quite a bit like the little letters on Tarito's Angemon trading card, but the boys wouldn't admit that little Disal had something better than them-a living breathing Digimon.  
` Nobody even talked to him most of te time. Only BlackLiollmon paid even the slightest attention to him.  
` "You're more important than you know" BlackLiollmon would whisper. "Someday, the warriors of Sun and Shadows will rise up because of your legacy. They will stand as titans among the fray, and will either save the world or destroy it."  
` Disal never understood quite what BlackLiollmon meant by this, but it sounded important. He was going to save the world? That seemed so extreme, he couldn't even comprehend it.  
` But BlackLiollmon was convinced; the warriors would change the world because of Disal.

` It was around this time when Digimon began to appear in the city of Paris. They would seek out Disal, wanting to fight him. Disal didn't know how to fight, but BlackLiollmon did. He would leap forward with claws of shadow and tear his foes asunder. He protected Disal with his life.  
` And that is what he nearly paid.

-X-

` When Disal was eighteen, Paris was shadowed once again by a Digimon. But this one was more powerful than anything the city had ever seen. It was called Brakedramon, a giant monster which crept along the ground, using giant mechanical parts to destroy homes and streets. It howled, daring someone to challenge it.  
` Immediately, BlackLiollmon wanted to go, but Disal was reluctant.  
` "I can take him" BlackLiollmon insisted. "I don't care if he's a Mega, he's no match for me!"  
` Disal shook his head. "Look how huge that thing is. You'd be torn apart!"  
` BlackLiollmon growled. "My ancestors were trained to defeat monsters like this. I may be fallen from light, but I am still bound by the Traditions of Leo."  
` Disal said nothing, his glaring eyes trying to bore into the dragon/machine. This wasn't the first time BlackLiollmon had used the "Traditions of Leo" excuse. "You got lucky with that HowlBowmon, But you've never faced anything like this before. It might be too much."  
` "If you are there, I will be strong" BlackLiollmon insisted. "You give me strength, and friendship will help me succeed!"  
` Disal frowned. "You're sure about this?"  
` "Positive" BlackLiollmon nodded. "My father, Rihimon, always taught me that friendship had the power to move mountains. Of course, he could already do that, but I think it's true!"  
` Disal nodded. "Then I'm with you." He stood and followed his partner. From that point, their world would never be the same.

` "This is it?" Brakedramon demanded. "I come to this city of lights to face its champion, and am only confronted by a Rookie? Pathetic!"  
` BlackLiollmon stood firm beneath him, Disal standing beside his almost certainly suicidal partner. "We are the protectors of this city!" We've defeated every challenge before, and we can do it again!" He leapt forward, his claws bathed in light. "Fallen Lio Claw!"  
` He struch Brakedramon with surprising strength, slashing harshly at his scales and causing the Mega to stumble. He continued to jump and attack with blinding speed as Brakedramon failed to get a lock on him.  
` "Stand still so that I may destroy you!" Brakedramon insisted.  
` "Not a chance" BlackLiollmon growled. "Black Bite!" He leapt up impossibly high to bite into Brakedramon's neck, shooting dark energy through him.  
` "I will not be felled by an insect!" Brakedramon roared. "Infinity Boring!" all his drills came to life, striking BlackLiollmon simultaneously, dropping him to the earth half-lifeless.  
` "Ha! So weak!" Brakedramon roared. "You cannot hope to measure up to my power!"  
` Disal stared at his fallen friend in disbelief. Suddenly, though, his horror turned to anger. "You said you could beat him!" He cried in anger. "You said if I was with you, you couldn't fail. Is this what you wanted? This isn't enough. You will fight like you promised!" He stumbled a bit as he ran across the wreckage. "You will fight! No... WE will fight!"  
` A sphere of light appeared before Disal, pulsating slightly as he looked up. The sphere pulsated slightly. Disal's fury was fused with curiosity at this new light. He reached out slowly to touch it.  
` It was a digivice. A jet-black D-Tector with a deep grey grip was now held in his hand.  
` He smiled. This was exactly what he needed. His anger was channeled into the device, causing a ring of Fractal Code to appear around his hand.  
` "Execute..." He began. "Dark Spirit Evolution! **Duskmon!**"

-X-

` He did not expect the pain. There was a roaring in his ears, feeling like a typhoon. But despite the pain, he stood. He was the powerful one now.  
` **"Dusk Saber!"** he called, extending the swords from his hands. He leapt up, a mere shadow, but the most deadly thing on the planet. His blades met Brakedramon's scales, then hit flesh.  
` The cyber-dragon roared in unexpected pain as its armor was actually pierced. He fell back at the power behind the attack.  
` "How can you be so powerful?" he rasped.  
` Duskmon stood there silently. Digicode continued to leak off the tips of his swords like blood. **"I...am...DARKNESS!"**  
` The last thing Brakedramon ever saw was the figure leaping into the air. The eyes on its body turned toward him with the stare of the devil. "Deadly Gaze!"  
` There was a flash of red, and Brakedramon realized he was going to die. He fell to the ground, hissing his last before dissolving into data.  
` Onlookers hesitantly stepped forward to congratulate their apparent hero. One small boy recognized him from a show he'd seen years ago, and began to cheer his name. "Alright Duskmon! That was awesome!"  
` Duskmon turned at the sound of the voice. The boy stopped as he gazed into the eyes of a monster.  
` **"Deadly Gaze!"**

-X-

` There was a haze of pain as Disal finally came to. He was lying in a crater in the middle of a forest. How he'd gotten there was a mystery.  
` "BlackLiollmon?" He called hesitantly. "Are you there?"  
` A whimper greeted him. He turned to see BlackLiollmon curled up in a ball, obviously terrified.  
` "What did we do?" BlackLiollmon asked him I felt pain...and then I was moving without trying to." He looked seriously at his Tamer. "We killed people, Disal. We killed them and then ran away. We're monsters."  
` Disal looked horrified. "How could that happen? We-we're the good guys!"  
` "You were angry" BlackLiollmon tried to explain. "You were angry...because we couldn't win. And that anger fueled our evolution. We transformed with darkness."  
` "We can try again" Disal tried to sound enthusiastic. "We can make things right, we can rebuild the city and make everything alright again."  
` BlackLiollmon shook his head. "We're not in the city now, Disal. We're not even in your world. The Sovereigns must have decided we're too dangerous. We've been banished."  
` Disal's eyes watered. "We...we can't ever go home?"  
` "I don't think so" BlackLiollmon shook his head. "But there is one place we could go. It's an academy where people and Digimon learn to work together."  
` Disal frowned. "Are you sure we can go there? After what we just did..."  
` "Nobody will know us there" BlackLiollmon assured him. We'll be fine."  
` So the two set off, not even knowing that a mere 20 miles away, Susanoomon was pressing a single key to reset the Digital World.  
` There was a click, and the world was gone.

-X-

` Disal floated there for both years and minutes, confused at what was happening. In that instant, he understood both nothing and everything. He knew that the digital world was restarting, but could not comprehend an entire planet restarting. The cosmos swirled around him, and for an instant, he knew what it was to be a god.  
` Then, he woke on the pavement in Los Angeles, U.S.A. His life had changed once more.

` For the next ten years, Disal began his life anew. He got a job in the city, becoming a successful police officer. He married, and his daughter was born two years later.  
` Disal Reanne never saw his family again. In fact, he only ever saw one person from his old life during his last year of being normal again.  
` Ten years to the day after the incident, Disal was walking down the street, carrying little three-year-old Lessa on his shoulder. Today was "Bring your daughter to work day" and he'd enjoyed the time, despite Lessa falling asleep after ten minutes.  
` He was walking down the street to get lunch when he noticed what seemed like a cloud of light floating in a back alley. Any normal person may have dismissed this as fog, but Disal knew it was more. He'd seen it only one time before.  
` It had been the same day he recieved the digivice now sitting in his pocket.  
` Disal cautiously stepped into the alley to see exactly who he'd expected: BlackLiollmon. The Lion Digimon sat patiently with a smug grin on his face.  
` "Nice to see you again" BlackLiollmon grinned. "I've brought you a present-a trip to visit everything you remember. Don't worry; you'll be back in time for your destiny."  
` Disal was unable to speak. BlackLiollmon had appeared after ten years to offer his whole life back to him. He couldn't understand.  
` But Lessa did. She had been roused by the humming of the portal, and was now staring wide-eyed at BlackLiollmon.  
` "Kitty!" she called happily, beating her fists against her father's arm. "Want kitty!"  
` "You've been busy for the last ten years" BlackLiollmon noted. "At least, that's what it was to you."  
` "And what has it been in your world?" Disal asked, managing to choke the words out at last.  
` BlackLiollmon grinned smugly. "Let's just say that I'm a bit older than this city you've got here."  
` Disal was still amazed. "Why are you coming back after all this time?"  
` "Because I want to be strong" BlackLiollmon replied. "For a thousand years, I was there. But without you, I couldn't grow. I want to go to the academy and become strong. Enough to overcome my darkness."  
` Disal frowned as Lessa tried unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his grasp. "What about my life here? I have everything now. A wife, a family."  
` "I've already taken care of it" BlackLiollmon replied. "As far as the world knows, you're going on vacation for a few months. I've already escourted your wife to the Digital World."  
` Disal smiled, imagining BlackLiollmon showing up in the middle of his kitchen as his wife prepared for lunch. He wondered how she had reacted when a black lion stepped out of a hole in space, claiming he was her husband's best friend.  
` "Well then, It would seem that my mind has been made up for me." He grinned.  
` Lessa finally got frustrated with her attempts. "Dada! Wanna pet the kitty! Wanna pet the kitty!" She stretched toward BlackLiollmon. "The kitty talks! I like the kitty! I want the kitty!"  
` Disal smiled at his daughter's innocence "Of course, Lessa. You'll get to pet the kitty as much as you want where we're going."  
` Lessa's eyes lit up with pure joy. "Yay! I get a kitty!" Disal placed his daughter on BlackLiollmon's shoulders, the little girl squealing in delight.  
` "You're really not leaving this up to choice, are you?" he asked.  
` BlackLiollmon smirked. "Well, according to the ancient Traditions of Leo, I am obligated to pressure my companions into making the best choices."  
` "Without their consent" Disal noted.  
` BlackLiollmon's smile widened, which would look threatening on any normal cat, but looked genuinely friendly on him. "Come on, Disal. It's time for you to see MY world."  
` And the two stepped into the final chapter of their adventure.

-X-

` "What do you mean that the academy is still closed?" Disal demanded.  
` I'm sorry, sir" Ryan replied. "The academy has to be reconstructed from scratch since Susanoomon restarted everything. We simply haven't had the resources to do it. Plus, you are a bit old to enter."  
` Disal frowned. "But I have a partner, and I've got a digivice! That has to count for something!"  
` "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."  
` Disal sighed in frustration, but was finally hit with an idea. "What if I proved that I'm strong enough to enter?"  
` "Disal..." BlackLiollmon warned.  
` "I'm not sure that would be relevant" Ryan replied. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."  
` "No, I'll prove it to you" Disal insisted. "I promised my partner we'd get stronger, and this is the only way!"  
` "Disal, see reason" warned Thalia. "There's nothing we can do..."  
` But Disal wasn't listening. He pulled out his D-Tector and allowed the Fractal Code to form.  
` "Something isn't right" Ryan declared. "He's not himself. Something is warping his mind."  
` "Can we stop it?" BlackLiollmon asked. "I've seen what happens when he does this, and I wont be able to help in a minute."  
` Disal brought the ring to his digivice. "Execute... Dark Spirit Evolution!"  
` BlackLiollmon was whipped away into data as Disal's eyes glowed red. The data became armor, which wrapped itself around the now-screaming man. **"Duskmon!"**  
` "Something's causing this" Ryan realized. "It's driving him insane, turning him into a monster."  
` Duskmon roared, storming off toward the perimeter of the Academy. He leapt outside the borders of the academy, but stopped momentarily.  
` Disal!" Thalia called. She thought he was simply running off, but noticed the small form sitting in the grass. "Oh no..."  
` Lessa had been carelessly sitting in the grass playing a game when the tall man fell out of the sky. He landed so hard that she fell over, giggling with delight.  
` "Do it 'gain!" Lessa cried jovially. "More bouncy-bouncy!"  
` Duskmon looked down at the child. It would be so easy just to snuff it out, but something stopped him.  
` "That's my daughter, you monster!" Disal cried, rising up within Duskmon's conscience. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"  
` Duskmon snorted. His host could do nothing, so why should he listen?  
` Lessa, meanwhile, was looking at the tall man curiously. He looked oddly familiar...  
` "Daddy?" Lessa asked, her eyes lighting up. "Daddy! More bouncy, daddy!"  
` Duskmon was torn. This child thought he was its father? Perhaps they really did look similar. But it was still something to be destroyed, so he extended his blades.  
` Lessa stiffened as the crimson swords extended. "Daddy? That scary daddy! Don't like scary! Go 'way scary!" The blades continued to inch forward, and the horrified girl broke into tears. "Da-ddy! Make the scary go 'way! No more! NO MORE!"  
` The blades were stopped abruptly, and Duskmon turned in confusion. Thalia had caught ahold of one of his arms.  
` "I wont let you hurt her" Thalia declared firmly. Disal, if you can still hear me, you must stop this!"  
` Duskmon looked torn for a second. **"I-I am... I am Dar... I am Darkness!"** He roared and shook his head "No! I am Disal! I wont let you do this!" he grabbed at his head, shaking, then looked at his wife. "Thalia...take Lessa and run!"  
` Thalia shook her head. "I wont leave you!"  
` "You've got to! It will kill you if you don't!" he grunted as Duskmon began to take over again. "I love you, but you've got to get away! RUN!" He screamed and Duskmon returned.  
` Thalia finally nodded, scooping up Lessa and running back toward the academy. Ryan had already opened a portal to return, so she dashed through it, leaving Duskmon to scream in rage.

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**

` He swept through the night like a shadow. He always came at night, so as not to terrify the neighbors. A demon walking down the street would attract the wrong kind of attention.  
` He unlocked the door with the key under the rug. Sweeping into the apartment, he passed the rooms in the hall. There was Lessa's room-the bed obviously empty-and his old study, untouched since the day he left.  
` Finally, he reached his bedroom. With no light, he assumed Thalia was in the kitchen. He snuck in to find her cleaning dishes.  
` "You shouldn't be here" Thalia told him without even turning.  
` "I know" Disal sighed, being careful not to let his spiked head scrape the ceiling. "But I couldn't stay away."  
` Thalia frowned. "Did you speak with Jupitermon for advice?"  
` "He is still occupied with the movements of the Big Death-Stars. No time to deal with a poor cursed man."  
` She turned fully from her work. "But have you figured out anything? Do you know who did this?"  
` Disal sighed. "No. Fourteen years, and I still haven't learned what happened. I still accept that it might have been me."  
` "Don't you dare say that" Thalia shook her head. "It's not your fault at all."  
` Disal sighed, then changed the subject. "What about Lessa?"  
` "She's started talking to Doctor McCoy, and it seems to be helping."  
` Disal moaned. "I've hurt her so much, and she barely even remembers me. She's talking to psychiatrists because of a man she can't even remember." He held his head in his hands. "She'll never forgive me."  
` Thalia knew that she couldn't help her husband in any meaningful way right now. That was beyond her power.  
` Disal smiled. "BlackLiollmon was the one who helped me whenever I was depressed. I miss him" He chuckled "But I guess he hasn't really left at all. He's part of me now."  
` After a moment of silence, Disal stood. "I should go. I don't want to be here when Lessa gets back." He walked toward the door. "Thank you, for still believing, Thalia."  
` And he was gone.

` Lessa watched the dark form retreating down the street. She frowned as he went.  
` "Duskmon" she breathed. "You come here almost every week to talk with my mom, and she wont tell me why. Who are you? And why have I had nightmares about you since I can remember?"  
` She slid off the wall. "I'm going to find out who you are to me, and what you have to do with my father."  
` She was about to re-enter the house when she caught sight of something black in the snow nearby. Rushing over, she saw two black forms on the ground. Between them was a small black and purple device.  
` Lessa gasped. This had to be a sign, she was sure. She lifted the device to her eyes and read the words scrolling across the screen.  
` "Your father loves you, Lessa. Don't ever forget that." she read silently. She shuddered, falling to her knees.  
` And for the final time for the next two years, Lessa Reanne broke down into tears of both pain and joy.

**Ugh, I blame a five-hour train ride at midnight for the rushed-ness of this story.**  
**So there's a bit of background for why Lessa's a psycho, and a short cameo for her meeting with Novos and Dura. I hope y'all aren't too confused.**


End file.
